An Absence of light
One Saturday evening, there were three boys arrested when an elderly person saw them enter an abandoned electric power station. According to the three boys, Jan V., Kyle F., and Lucius N., there was a fourth boy in the group, but their friend Mark K. must have gotten lost within the power station. They told the officer before they lost their friend Mark; he mentioned seeing a girl in a yellow hood as well in there. After the police investigated the place, they found the gruesome mutilated body of Mark. “He died for blood loss due to his throat being cut open,” told one officer. “Pieces of his skin were missing, also one eye.” Police didn't find any clues that could show who actually committed the murder, the three teenagers are the top suspects. Four hooded, teenager boys met in front of an old, abandoned power station. They had agreed to meeting there a day before because one of the boys, whose name was Lucius, wanted to explore. Tough for their age, they weren't really afraid of the idea. "We should totally check this place out! Maybe it's haunted!" Lucius had exclaimed. "Everything that's abandoned is haunted to you." said Mark, rolling his eyes at the others remark. "So your head is haunted too Marky?" He snickered while Mark punched his shoulder. The four teens entered the decrepit building through a somewhat concealed crack in the wall Lucius found days ago. Each of them ignoring the sign that read: "WARNING! Do NOT enter! Hazardous area." The place smelled slightly metallic beneath the scent of dust. The walls were dirty and bits were peeling from damage done by rust and rain. They could barely see the rats running around for the power plant had no windows. It was pitch black within a foot of their faces, only the cracks in the walls and ceiling let some light inside. The boys found themselves more than glad they at least had their phones with them; which produced enough light for sight. Absorbed in their wandering around and looking at things the boys came to an room with an electric reactor. The machinery was laying in a puddle of water on the ground that had collect from the rain the previous day. As one of the boys was about to step into the room where the murky, brown water pooled Mark grabbed him by the arm, pulling him back. "Are you stupid!? That thing might still work! Don't you know that electrical currents flow through water?!" "Sorry, I forgot that dude," Kyle rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, looking at his companions. As he did Lucius peered behind him into the room again curiously. "I think we should leave now. If someone knows that we've been here... We could get in big troubl-" His sentence was cut by Mark's shrill scream. He and the other two boys shook as Jan covered Mark's mouth. "What the fuck dude? Do you want someone to hear us?!" He whispered aggravatedly, slowly uncovering the terrified boy's mouth. Mark's eyes were wide with fear, his face pale. "I-I saw a g-girl in a yellow hooded J-Jacket with something in her mouth.." Jan and Kyle paused before laughing at the statement, "Very funny Mark. Stop screwing around, you idiot." Lucius started to lead the boys out of the creepy, abandoned place. He was obviously unnerved by what his friend had said. Mark shook his head, thinking that it might have been his wild imagination and started to follow his friends, all the while looking down. As he walked he noticed that his shoelaces were untied. "Guys, wait, I need to tie my shoes." He kneeled and did so, but as he stood up again his friends had vanished into the darkness. They probably hadn't hear him as he told them to wait. Afraid and alone Mark tried to find the way out. Walking past the room with the rusted reactor, however, he stopped in front of the door as he saw something move in the corner of his eye. He slowly turned his head and stood frozen as the light from his phone's screen illuminated the figure. Before him he saw a tall girl facing the corner of the room. She wore a yellow jacket with the hood pulled up. Assuming she may be lost like himself he let out a shaky "H-hello?.." and slowly heard the strange girl whisper: "Help me.." As the girl turned to him, her head down, he asked her with unease, "H-how can I h-help you..?" Though her head was down she was facing his direction, even with her eyes and mouth closed he noticed the dried blood on her cheeks. It looked as if it had come from her eyes. "Are you alright!?" He questioned loudly, worried for her. Mark only heard a loud, "No," from the girl. Though he swore he heard her speak she didn't open her mouth. Suddenly she opened her eyes only to reveal empty sockets. The young boy was highly apprehensive as the girl opened her mouth slowly. Inside was a large grey-ish blue eye that glistened at it looked directly at Mark. She raised her hands in Mark's direction and, without moving her body, slid quickly towards him. He screamed loudly, running out of reach just before she could get him. Feeling afraid for his life, he let his phone accidentally dropped his phone as he ran in panic. He found himself unable to see anything, groping his hands around in front of him as he walked forward. It had already gotten dark outside as the sun had set, so the usual light that came from the wall cracks wasn't there to aid him anymore. Mark stumbled as his foot bumped across something, scooting it across the floor. A surge of hope thrust through his as he saw his phone illuminate a few feet away from him on the filthy floor of the plant. He realized that it must have been what he'd kicked ran as fast as possible towards it before scooping it up. Feeling much more confident he held his makeshift flashlight up. His heart nearly stopped as he saw the same girl from earlier. She was right in front him, the singular eye from her mouth peering towards his face. Before he could turn around to run she grabbed Mark's arm. The eye within her mouth twitched before it slowly split four ways. With a horrified expression painted on his face Mark saw several sharp teeth emerge from within the eye. As he screamed in terror the eye stretched out from within the girl's mouth and latched onto his face, digging it's teeth deep into his flesh. Warm blood started to rush down Mark's face as his muffled screams got louder. The awful pain adding to his desperate calls for help. The eye slowly peeled the skin off of his face as it released him, the blood splattering onto the walls as it tossed the flesh aside and the boy;s body fell to the ground. The eye clamped once more onto the boy's head, gouging his eyes out with it's teeth, chewing them and swallowing the mush. When it finished it retracted once more before it bit harshly into Mark's neck, ripping a artery of the boy's throat as it let him bleed out. As the boy took his last breath and died the eye unlatched from Mark's throat, closed itself, and retreated back into the ghost girl's mouth. By the time his friends came looking for him the next day the girl disappeared.